The Vanguard Brothers Faction
Overview The Vanguard Brothers are a group of interconnected mercenary squads who call upon each other for backup when there is work for hire. The companies that make up the Faction look to a Captain, who organizes their pay, lodging, and training. The Vanguard Brothers are all the remains of the Knights of Calas which fell as an order when the nation of Calas, the twin to Tysdia ruling the west, fell to the invading barbarians of Qidir. The Knights fell in defense of the boy king of Calas. Legend says he was both killed in the assault, and that a sole surviving Knight and Squire smuggled the boy king away to safety, fleeing to Tysdia. The Vanguard Brothers all swear the ancient oath of the Calasian Knighthood upon becoming a full member at rank 2. However, this is only considered a romantic fiction, a unifying myth to aspire to, little more. The Vanguard Brothers are expensive martial experts for hire for any number of things, from large scale siege combat to running an elite bodyguard unit for the princess. Once bought, the Vanguard Brothers stay bought. Every single attempt historically to bribe them or incite them to abandon lost causes has emphatically been rebuffed by the order, even in one instance where both sides had retained different Companies within the Vanguard Brothers, and in the end it was one Captain destroying the troops of the other Captain within the Brotherhood. After this battle, the Battle of Crane Cliffs Keep, the unwavering fidelity and trustworthiness of the Company became the stuff of folklore and bad local bardic music. Symbol Black shield slashed with or covered with a red sash, top left to bottom right. Goals The Vanguard Brotherhood actually are the remaining orders of the Calasian Knights, those knights and squires who were posted out of the country when Calas fell to the Qidiri. The myth of the hidden boy king is neither acknowledged nor denied by the senior leadership. Every squad table that meets for the main meal of the day sets an empty place with libations and food portions divvied up from the whole. The rank and file call it 'paying taxes', and would sooner starve than forego the symbolic plate. No official reason is given, though rank and file members will say it is for either fallen comrades, or the bloodline of the true king of Calas, preserved in hiding, until the day of the restoration of House Calasta, the unbroken bloodline of the Calasian kings, which 'hides' or 'is protected' by the Captains. If there is any truth to this bit of soldier's apocrypha, the Captains are not saying. The short term goals of the Vanguard Brotherhood are an almost fanatical devotion to the martial arts of offense and defense of any kind. The order is proud to offer trained Battlemages and Warpriests alongside Skalds and Infantry Grunts alike. Companies tend to run roughly 200-300 officers to 5,000-10,000 troops in a full Company. Captains may unite at the start of a contract to arrange more Companies to serve varying army needs. Active campaigns come and go, so Vanguard Brotherhood Captains will raise a Banner, calling all Faction support to enlist in the Campaign. Free agents sign up for a contract duration, and become part of that Company. After the contract is done, the NCO's and the enlisted level of Vanguard Brothers are released to find other work as needed. Some Companies have regular members... these are the Commissioned Core. They may occupy every level within the command structure, faction rank, or military expertise, but they are considered the "members" of the Company regardless of those who signed on for a given action or campaign. Commissions are offered at the conclusion ceremony after any campaign of contract by the leadership. It is not uncommon for younger and greener recruits to spend time beyond Faction gains alone to earn a Commission within a particular Company. Beliefs All members place a strong priority on competition and combat, and an appreciation for a regimented approach to the military arts. Life tends to come loose and fast for this crew, and the vast majority of the Vanguard Brotherhood doesn't live to become considered a Veteran. There is a strong philosophical undercurrent in the Vanguard Brothers - once bought, stay bought... until the contract ends. This tends to manifest in the philosophical approach to the martial arts as well. Once you begin to specialize in a fighting style, master it. Commit to it. Once bought, stay bought. Until it becomes time to move on to another martial path, and the 'contract' ends. There are many Vanguard Brothers who take great care to specialize well in a single approach (zen archery, pikemen/phalanx units, cavalry, strategists, siege teams, etc.) or sometimes, a single weapon, to learn mastery. The idea is to rely on the rest of the Company to handle the rest of the specialties and work as a single unit. Member Traits Athletic, competitive, passionate, driven. Fast and loose. Rank Names # Recruit # Companion/Soldier # Sergeant # Veteran # Vanguard Brother/Sister Special Faction Training Available (Rank 2+) The Vanguard Brotherhood can offer training to all Soldiers and up in how to use with proficiency any kind of Smith's Tools, Carpenter's Tools, or how to become proficient in the operation of Vehicles (Land). The cost is 125 days of downtime training and 125 gp. Special Faction Item Purchases Available (Rank 3+) The Vanguard Brothers make available the following items for their Sergeants and above. For use in aiding with the tactics of confusion and providing cover from enemy archers while on the battlefield, the Vanguard Brothers sell Sergeants Eversmoking Bottles for 50gp. And any Sergeant rank or higher may acquire a set of Elven Chain armor, which in addition to being light to wear provides proficiency even for those classes which do not come with the training to wear medium armors on the battlefield. A suit of Elven Chain, tailor made for the individual, costs 5,000gp. Other Factions The Flagship Traders - They've used our services many times in the past, they will continue to need our help in providing security to installations both domestic and foreign. Their marine forces are sufficient as a basic security force, but they need specialized muscle when it comes to setting up new Trading Posts in hostile or remote lands. Payment terms have been good, but 'half up front' remains the Faction rule. The Gardeners - Rustic romantics, they're harmless. Several of the Vanguard Brothers have blood ties to Gardeners. Perhaps in the future they'll contract us out for security... they are more of a curiosity in politics right now than a threat to the status quo, but they are organizing slowly and could become something else later. For now, don't interfere, but watch for possible security needs. The Broken Crown - Good contacts to keep in your back pocket, the Vanguard Brothers have entire Companies who do nothing but run as hired muscle for the Broken Crown. Don't ask questions, just provide the muscle and do what needs to be done because you're paid to do so. Look the other way, and stay bought. Broken Crown likes working with the Vanguard Brotherhood currently because we're reliable where they're not. All the same, Broken Crown payment needs to be made up front prior to the assignment. Kingsguard - The King's personal diplomatic envoys. Occasionally they will make small contracts for bodyguards or protection services, safe houses, etc. Small change compared to armies-level merc work, but the Kingsguard seems to always be right in the middle of it, whatever 'it' happens to be in Tysdia. Court of Flowers - Good entertainers, but they have their own agendas. Swirling tides and currents lurk just below the surface of this reflecting pool, threatening to drown the unwary. Beautiful to look at, dazzling entertainers, they are unreal children of glamour and cannot be trusted. Attention officer corps of Sergeants and senior - remember the unwritten rule - once they become an Artist in the Court of Flowers, ALL interactions must be handled as potential Security Risks and declared to your superiors. Courtesans are not forbidden, but all pillow talk must be restricted to topics approved by your Captain IN ADVANCE. By engaging with these services Vanguard Brothers automatically volunteer for counter-espionage duty and may be asked to share misinformation at any point. Akashic Hammer - An interesting turn of events, a philosophical movement springing forth from the crafters, about the sacrality of crafting. What will they think of next? The guilds don't know what to do with them, so don't be surprised if we're hired to break this particular Hammer eventually. Until then, see about getting some of the stuff they're producing, it really is masterwork level items. Wyrd Hunters - A weird little sect of Librarians in search of new items and tomes for its collection. The Vanguard Brothers in some regions have amiable relations with individual Wyrd Hunters since non-combat magic items traded to them will gain access to the Mystic Library of Cazor for a Captain or a strategist or lore seeker in their Company for a time. The Wyrd Hunters will repay those favors from time to time with news about conflicts in need of martial services, so a few of the Captains have had successful relationships with the Wyrd Hunters develop up. Otherwise, treat as individuals with an unknown so suspect motive. Category:Factions